Legion's Halloween
by The Violet Rose
Summary: The Legion are spending time with their friends and family.One-shot! Not very original title, but hey. I don't have much to say about this one... Pairings inside. Wow, first complete story.


_**Ok, so I know I wrote this a day after Halloween. But I didn't notice I missed it until late that night. Just so you guys know this was a spur of the moment one-shot. Also it's not beta'd so if it sucks I'm sorry. Please review! I've been feeling depressed lately and reviews will make it better! Oh yea and I took Jancel and Pol from the comics.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Legion! D:**_

_**Pairings: TW/PG, LL/SG, Vi/B5, DD/BB, CB1/DG, and slight SG's sister/CB1's brother. **_

The legionnaires were planning their annual Halloween party. On top of that some siblings were coming too. Duo Damsel and Brainiac 5 were put in charge of coordinating the party.

The siblings of the legionnaires would be arriving a few days before Halloween to get settled. Then they would go shopping for their costumes.

Duo Damsel was busy staring at a data-pad when Cham walked up and asked,

"Ok boss, what's my job?"

Duo Damsel didn't even look up, but replied "Hang the cobwebs and get the fog machine."

"Aye aye captain!" Cham saluted and ran off.

Brainy sighed as he dug through the orange and black streamers. Why did he have to be put in charge this year? Why not Cos or Saturn Girl?

Several legionnaires were in the lounge were the party would take place, helping to set up. When they heard Cosmic Boy (who was too excited to see his brother) call out, "The kids are here!" He of course had gone to pick them up at the port.

Garth rushed in and immediately caught Ayla in a bear hug. "I missed you so much! How was the flight?"

"It was fine Garth. Can you let go now?" Garth released his death grip on Ayla.

Rokk went to see his younger brother Pol, and immediately started asking him questions.

Imra stood awkwardly with her sister, Jancel. "How've you been?"

"Um, good. I guess." They didnt' exactly have a great relationship, and they weren't all that close.

Nura Nal went to greet her younger sister Mysa. Even though Mysa was only a few years younger than Nura, she still came to enjoy the fun.

--

Later that day the legionnaires and their siblings went shopping for their costumes. The other legionnaires had already gotten their costumes. These eight were the only ones without them.

They searched the store high and low until they'd finally found a few costumes of interest. All of the legionnaires had agreed to go as something from the past. Like in Bouncy's old movies.

"What are you gonna be Garth?" Ayla asked innocently.

"Hmmm... It's between Zeus the god of _lightning_, or Anakin Skywalker." Everyone looked at him in confusion. "Well since I have a scar _and _lost my arm, I look a lot like him." He replied offhandedly.

"I'm thinking about going as Alice in Wonderland, or a banshee.." Imra replied uncertainly.

Everyone had the same reply. "Alice"

"Banshee it is!" Imra exclaimed. There just stared at her, "What? It's different." she defended.

"I wanna go as the Joker!" Pol said.

"What? Why a villain Pol?" Rokk asked.

"I don't know, he just looks cool in the picture."

Ayla picked up a Little Red Riding Hood costume and put it in the buggy. Jancel, Cos, Nura, and Mysa were the only ones left. Since Jancel was thirteen she wanted something not so... "kiddie"

Nura looked up and down the aisles until finally she found a suitable costume.

"A pirate?" Jancel asked in disbelief.

"Yes, a pirate! I've always wanted to go as a pirate."

"Nura should I go as a Gypsy?" Mysa asked quietly.

"I think that's fitting!" Nura happily replied.

"What about you Jancel?" Garth asked.

"I guess I'll just go as a Greek Goddess."

The only one left was Cosmic Boy. Finally Garth got aggravated by Rokk taking so long.

"Here! Take the Cowboy costume! Can we go now?!" Garth said frustrated throwing the costume into the cart.

"Ok, now we can check out." Nura said calmly.

--

Everyone was pitching in to help decorate the lounge. Soon everything was starting to look just perfect, and Halloween would soon be here.

Over the next few days they'd put the final touches on the lounge and it looked incredible. And just in time too, Halloween was tomorrow.

Since everyone was forbidden to come into the lounge until party time, most migrated to the break room. There they talked about family things and what they used to do with their families. And talking about what they were going as.

There were several small groups sitting at tables sipping sodas, one group consisted of Phantom Girl, Timber Wolf, Saturn Girl, Lightning Lad, Ayla, and Jancel.

"Are you coming to the party Garth?" Imra asked.

"Well I was gonna take Ayla trick-or-treating, I'm not sure if we'll have time for the party."

"Awwww! Garth! I wanted to go to the party too!" Ayla whined.

"Well Ayla, if you cut your trick-or-treating short you can still come to the party." Imra explained.

Jancel who was busy staring at her crush, she was jealous that he liked her sister. Seemed to completely ignore her sister's question.

"Jancel!"

"Huh?"

"I asked if you wanted to go trick-or-treating with me, Garth, and Ayla?"

"Don't you think I'm a little old for that?" Jancel asked annoyed.

"No, Garth's seventeen and he's going to rack up on candy. And Pol's your age and he's coming too." Imra smirked.

"Just 'cause Bouncy ate all of my stash..." Garth muttered.

Phantom Girl giggled, "I'm so excited for the party tomorrow! It's going to be amazing!"

Timber Wolf looked at her incredulously "How do you know? It could turn out to be a total bore."

"Jeez, don't be such a downer. You're making my excitment go away!" Phantom Girl playful hit his arm.

"Could you two be any more obvious?" Jancel muttered.

"Yes, yes we could." grinned Tinya. Brin just sighed.

--

Halloween finally rolled around, everyone couldn't contain their excitement for tonight. Soon around five o'clock the female legionnaires started getting ready. While also helping the younger kids get into their costumes.

After a long while the girls finally emerged from the bathroom. Everyone who was going trick-or-treating were going in groups.

"Timber Wolf! What are you going as??" asked the curious Bouncing Boy, dressed in a Caesar costume.

Brin looked shy "....A werewolf..." He hadn't gotten his costume on yet.

Bouncy looked bewildered "But you _are_ a werewolf!"

"Yea, but I'm going to look more like the ones in your old movies. I just haven't gotten my costume on yet..."

"Oh yea! Who's your date to the party?" Bouncy asked oh-so-innocently.

Brin blush could barely be seen under his fur, "Tinya..."

"I see, I see." Bouncy grinned, he had already known the answer. He just wanted to hear Timber Wolf say it.

--

"TRICK-OR-TREAT!" Ayla, Pol and Garth shrieked happily, opening their bags.

"Oh, what cute costumes!" An elderly lady with blue hair looked over the Little Red, Anakin, and Joker costumes. Giving them dental floss, a keychain, and a bar of soap. "You kids have a wonderful night!" she called after them.

"What?! No candy?! I say we egg her house!" Garth replied childishly

"Though your seventeen you still act like a kid." Imra sighed.

They hit a few more houses and decided to head back for the party.

--

Kell and Superman had both gotten costumes. Ok so Superman bought both the costumes. Kell was going as the Phantom of the Opera, mask and cape too! Superman on the other hand was dressed as a mummy.

It was about 8:30 pm the party was about to begin. Music started playing the girls complimented each others costumes.

"I love you Vampire costume, Tinya!" Vi, who was dressed as a Flapper squealed.

"Thanks Vi, Imra! Where did you find your costume?"

Tinya was dressed a medium length dress with black and red. It was V-neck and long sleeved. Vi was wearing a black dress that was cut with strips to look like a Flapper from the 1920s. Also wearing the headband. Luornu was wearing a leather Gladiator's outfit, she topped it off with a fake sword and leather sandals. Imra had on a long white dress which they put fake blood, and the girls helped her to look very pale. And lastly Dream Girl was in a Piratess costume with a red and white striped bandana, and a white shoulder-less top with a black vest over it. Wearing a skirt to match the bandana and boots.

The lounge was decorated in oranges and blacks. And lots of fake spiders and cobwebs, boiling couldrons and dummies from the training area to look like witches. Brainy had gone all out with the electronics. It looked like a futuristic room from a haunted house.

Small groups were sitting at tables others were dancing to the upbeat music. In the midst of some legionnaires talking there was a _POOF! _Everyone turned to see standing in the doorway: Zyx, dressed as Superman.

"Who invited the kid?!" Asked Lightning Lad. They never had good experiences with the little guy.

"No one invited me! I'm a party crasher." Zyx said, a lisp obvious when he said his 's'.

"Oh no you're not!" The group of legionnaires who had dealt with him, circled him.

"Hey, hey! I was just kidding! Can I stay though? Please? Please? Please?!" Zyx begged loudly.

"Ok, ok. If you just _shut up!"_ Phantom Girl looked pissed.

"Oh yeah!" Zyx flew to the middle of the dance floor and started dancing with the other kids.

--

Jancel was sitting at a table all by herself. Her sister seemed to notice this, Saturn Girl knew about Jancel's crush on Garth. She wanted to do something for her sister.

Saturn Girl walked up to Garth and whispered something in his ear. At first he gave her a questionable look, then she muttered something else and that seemed to satisfy him.

Jancel sighed then saw a shadow fall over her, she looked up to see Garth. Her cheeks began to get hot when he said,

"May I have this dance?"

She nodded vigorously, and followed him. Saturn Girl smiled at the sight of her sister, she wasn't the little girl she last saw a few years ago.

Phantom Girl was dancing with her head on Brin's shoulder. Brainy the mad scientist was blushing as Vi asked him to the dance floor. Duo Damsel was sitting at a table sipping her drink and talking to Bouncy. Dream Girl and Cosmic Boy talked amongst themselves and were soon joining the others on the dance floor. Garth came back over to Imra and they looked to where a bashful Pol asked Jancel for a dance.

"Awww!" Garth cooed. Imra gave him a weird look. "What?! I think it's cute!"

"Oh shut up and let's dance!" Imra dragged him to the dance floor, the slow song ended and a fast song started.

Suddenly there was a _FWOOM! _and the power cut out.

"Hey! Shouldn't the back-up generators be coming on?" Nura asked slightly panicked.

"With the amount of electricty that it took to power the electronics, not likely." Brainy answered.

Then there was a deep laugh "Muhahahaha!"

A few of the girls squeaked and held onto their dates. "Garth!" Ayla cried out.

"I'm right here Ayla." He touched her shoulder.

"Could you give us some light, Lightning Lad?" Rokk asked.

Garth's fist began to glow a faint blue, no one noticed the dark figure in the corner of the room. "Everyone ok?" Garth asked, looking around.

"A little spooked but fine." Mysa Nal replied.

Then the dark figure spoke "Fools! You have brought family here, and now you shall perish together!"

The legionnaires acted protectively with their siblings. The figure lunged forward and Ayla fainted, then there was a lot of laughing. "Best Halloween prank ever!" Cham said through his hysterics.

Everyone turned and glared at the Durlan in the black hood. His laughter was cut short "Umm, electricty anyone?" He clicked a button on the remote and everything turned back on.

"That wasn't funny." Kell rolled his eyes. Only half of his face was showing due to his costume.

"Well what are we waiting for? The night is young, let's party!" Superman exclaimed.

The night carried on, with laughing and dancing. And even a candy eating contest between Garth and Bouncy, you could probably guess the winner... The legionnaires had a great Halloween with their family.

THE END.

Oh! I almost forgot and poor Cham got in trouble for the prank, he had to clean up afterwards.

"Man! When I come up with a great idea, I get busted for it!" Cham said sweeping up candy wrappers.

"You're not the only one..." Said a dark hooded figure in the corner.

Cham just stared from where he stood... "Too much candy." he muttered and continued to clean.

_Now_ THE END!

--

_**Yea I know, crappy ending. But it's late and I'm tired, hope you enjoyed my first Halloween fic! Hope you all had a wonderful Halloween! :)**_


End file.
